Do you really know me
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Kari's in love with Tk, but he left her for Davis..running from him during a rainstorm, Izzy finds her, and she passes out..


Ok ^^ eeii this is my Izzy/Kari story. First one too! I hope you like it..it's new for me i geuss kari and Izzy...though i did write them together in my davis and tk fic(e.e which is how this starts..i geuss you could say this is the fic before it or something)..oh well neways, here's my recruit doing the disclaimer and stuff.  
  
Ken: Digimon is not owned by Taiko, but rather by Toei. She is just a stupid wanna be actress and writes stories for her sick pleasures..  
Taiko: KEN!!  
Ken: sorry...well anyway. This is a Kari/Izzy romance that will eventually turn into a lemon if Taiko has her way with it..which she will.  
Taiko:...your fired...  
Ken: O_O I WAS GETTING PAID!??  
  
  
Do you really know me?  
By: Taiko Kamiya  
  
  
A brunette girl stood still, as rain poured around her, her eyes huge with confusion."Why?" She questioned. The near by form shook his head."I don't know.." He told her, staring at his shoes, as he stood under a green umbrella."It's Davis isn't it? You love him.." She wispered, tears coming to her eyes as she hid under a pink umbrella. He looked away from her."Kari...i'm sorry..." he told her one last time. She shook her head, brunette tresses shaking slightly."No..i'm sorry.I'm sorry I wasted so much time with someone I just can't have." She informed him, her voice high and uncertain."Good bye Tk.." Kari replied, before dropping the umbrella and running away from him in a blur of tears and sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy Izumi was a red headed boy who enjoyed his computer way to much. He carried one with him everwhere, and couldn't help but fiddle with the thing all the time. This time, however, Izzy was off his computer, heading to the store."Stupid Tentomon..why did he have to become a bedwetter!" the red head growled to himself as he walked down the road, covered in a yellow raincoat and holding an orange umbrella. His hazel eyes turned up from the sidewalk to see a girl with brunette hair, wearing bright yellow shorts."What the hell.."He mumbled, as he made his way to her.  
  
"Umm Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you allright? It's raining and you're out here with no raincoat or an umbrella.."He stopped just short of her and stared. He knew the female in front of him. Though drenched, shivering and her lips blue, he could reconize her anywhere. She stared to him with brown eyes that showed she was upset. Sniffling slightly she gave him a weak smile."H-h-hi I-I-Izzy..." was all she managed to say before the cold got compleatly to her and she fell unconcious.  
  
Quickly Izzy reached out, grabbing the unconcious form of his friend before she hit the pavement. The red head looked left to right for anyone to help him. No one was there. Period. He was alone in the rain with a girl who had passed out from cold. Izzy eased the form of Kari onto the pavement of the sidewalk, then removed his rain jacket, placing it over her form. He then lifted her into his arms, her covered in his raincoat, and ran back to his house.  
  
Upon reaching his house, Izzy used his foot to kick the door. A sleepy Mrs. Izumi answered it."Izzy! What in the world?" She asked him, as he rushed into the house, placing the unconcious girl onto the couch and removing the wet raincoat, replacing it with a warm cover. Finally, the red head turned to his mother. She stared at him with a look of confusion. Izzy ran a hand through his wet tresses as he spoke.  
  
"I found her on the way to the store. She was out in the rain just standing there and when I began to talk to her she said 2 words then fell unconcious."   
  
Mrs.Izumi stared at her son. She could understand his delima so she just nodded."All right. I'll call her family to inform them where she is so they won't worry." At that Izzy shook his head."No..I'll do it. Tai will understand if I tell him. It might be better this way." Pulling her robe tightly around herself, she nodded and looked to her room."I'll be going to bed then. Turn off everything before you go to bed." She informed him, then went to her room, locking it after her.  
  
Izzy nodded, then began to remove his wet clothes, finishing his changing into his pajamas. He went into his room and picked up his laptop, so he could check the medical dictionary while he watched over Kari. On his way there he turned off the lights and turned on a lamp next to the sofa. Before he began to look through the Medical Dictionary, He called Tai, who answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello? Kari?" Tai asked the phone, a sense of panic in his voice."No it's me. Izzy." Izzy told him."Don't worry about Kari though. I have her here.She's all right. I'll bring her home tommorrow all right?" He asked the older Kamiya child."Y-yea..sure. You're sure she's ok though, right?" Tai asked again."Yea..she'll be fine."Izzy told him again. Sighing Tai finally said good night and hung up the phone.   
  
Izzy sighed, slumping down into the chair. He then rubbed his eyes, and began to scan through the Medical Dictionary. Slowly however, Izzy feel asleep, laptop on the arm of the chair, out of harms way.  
  
  
  
Izzy was woken by the soft shaking from someone. Auburn colored eyes looked up to see the soft smile of Kari along with dark brown eyes that watched him with a look of interest."Hi.." She murmered to him. He grinned slightly."Hey."   
  
Slowly, Izzy reached up and tested Kari's forehead for any sign of a temperature."No signs of a fever.." He informed her. Kari laughed."I haven't been sick for years. I'm used to the rain and it's coldness. It doesn't affect me that much anymore. The falling unconcious however, that was because i was upset along with cold, and so I couldn't take it as well." Izzy nodded then rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking around."Are you um..hungry maybe?" He asked her, heading to the kitchen.  
  
Kari followed after him, and sat down at the kitchen table."We have umm...cereal.I think."Sighing he looked to Kari."I've never been one to eat breakfast so we don't have much." Kari shook her head, causing brown tresses to move with the motion."Why don't I just make breakfast. I want a big breakfast..i'm in the mood for pancakes!" She exclaimed, standing up and began to rumage through the kitchen cabinets.  
  
Izzy watched the brunette as she seemed filled with energy for the excitment of making pancakes.She got out everything she would need and set to work on making them. After about 10 minutes she had enough pancakes for the both of them with some to spare. Kari then settled herself across the table from him, sryup in hand.   
  
"Do you want some Izzy?" Kari asked him, holding up the sryup bottle. Izzy nodded, allowing Kari to cover his pancakes in sryup."I just love pancakes, but mom never makes them. You know how she is with her health food obsession." Kari told him, begining to cut up the fluffy food. Izzy nodded as he watched her with a slight fasinaction. Kari placed a piece of pancake into her mouth and smiled as she ate it."Mmm..Yummy!" She laughed and looked to Izzy. Suddenly she seemed nervous. "Umm..do I have sryup on my face?"  
  
Izzy shook his head."Nah. Sorry i'm just a little un focused." He informed her. She nodded and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. Slowly they finished their breakfast. It was 11:00 when they had finished cleaning up and eatiing. Kari stretched slightly then looked to Izzy."Hey, can I use your shower?" She asked him, a slight plea in her voice. "Um.sure. I'll get you some clothes to wear." He informed her. She smiled and followed after him.  
  
Kari took her shower and came out wearing a pair of izzy's shorts and a white t-shirt."These are comfy." She laughed. Izzy shrugged. After they both had bathed, they sat down in the front room and folded up the cover and Kari's clothes, then placed her clothes in a bag. Kari dug into the pockets of her shorts and pulled out her sunglasses and placed them on her face. Izzy smiled to her, then looked at the clock. It was noon.  
  
Sighing Izzy looked back to Kari."I think we should take you home now, hmm?" Kari nodded slightly and picked up the bag of clothes."Sure. Tai's probably worried anyway." She informed him.  
  
On the way home Izzy talked to her about random things and what the new kids were up to. Kari answers his questions, making gesters every now and then."I think Ken has a crush on Yolei though." She informed him with a slight smile."And Tk? Does he still go insane over you?" Kari looked down."I'd rather not talk about Tk right now Izzy.." She mumbled, blinking back tears of last nights memories.  
  
Their talking ceased till they reached Kari's apartment. She turned to Izzy and gave him a full smile."Thanks for caring for me Izzy." She informed him."It was nothing."Izzy replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Kari shook her head and leaned over giving him a soft kiss on the cheek."I'll see you Koushiro~chan." She then turned and bounced happily into her apartment and closed the door behind her.  
  
Izzy stood outside her door for a moment, his hand resting upon the spot where she had kissed him. Finally, he turned and left a silly smirk on his lips.  
  
ee ok...finally o0 chap. 1 done outta boredom 


End file.
